


The Untold Perspective

by N17Lively



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N17Lively/pseuds/N17Lively
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story told from multiple perspectives but mainly Costia and Lexa. It is mainly centered around Costia and her life with and without lexa. It does not follow the 100 story line it will be different but also share some same parts of the story. Its my first fan fiction and its definitely a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untold Perspective

The Untold Perspective

 

I'm twelve at this moment in time but I feel way older. You could say i've lived a different life than most. When I was four I lost both my parents to the mountain men and later that year my grandmother vanished, In my culture generally if someone vanishes we just think they were taken by the mountain. I was placed into the nightblood program since I had no place to live or anyone to care for me, it's not like I needed them anyway. By the time I was ten I was a formidable opponent no one wanted to fight me in fear of death, honestly I never wanted to fight. If I were to say no to fighting I would dishonour my clan. So therefore what else could you expect from the Princess of Azgeda but to be a vicious, cruel and unbeatable fighter. Yea,I forgot to mention i'm the Princess of Azgeda, which is the most feared clan. I would have went to live with my Aunt Nia but she despises me with every fiber of her being. When I was younger I was told I would one day lead Azgeda therefore I would rule over Nia. Nia doesn't want anyone to be above her she is power hungry and psychotic. After my grandmother vanished I was the only one left to rule so Nia decided to have me “killed”. Everyone back home believes me dead but i'm actually just stuck in Polis with all these dumb nightbloods..  I'm Nikita and this is the story on how I found love, my family and gained control back of my kingdom.

 

“Gosh it's hot out here, do we really need to keep training Titus?” That's the newest nightblood, Luna she's from the Floudonkru, I swear they don't have a warrior bone in their bodies. This is the third time in an hour she's said that and it's starting to get annoying.  Oh great and here's Titus’s response like always… “ Luna to be Heda one day you will have to fight in all conditions, without tolerance you won't last a day in battle.” and of course Luna's reply.. “ I don't want to be Heda I want to go home and be with my family, I don't like fighting.” Ugh, I swear one more stupid comment and I might just stab myself…  Wouldn't that be just perfect gossip for Polis:   _ Nightblood killed by own knife!!! Are they really supposed to be our next Heda?  _  Yeah, this is my daily thought process especially when i'm bored and irritated. Usually we train from dusk till dawn without any disruptions but I can tell Titus isn't focused and Luna is irritating him as well. Something is definitely going on, lately i've seen a lot of “private conversations” going on between Indraian and Titus. Which to me is a little weird, Indraian is Trikru and Trikru usually never leave their land unless it's important. If it was under normal circumstances I would say they found another nightblood but that's impossible since there is only supposed to be eight officiates. I don't know maybe it's another war starting and they’re gonna be putting all us nightbloods underground again for protection. I hate when they do that i mean i can fight I  would be a great warrior, but no.. since i'm a nightblood i have to be protected because i could become the next Heda. Whatever it's stupid anyway, we all kill each other in the end and there can only be one Heda. I'm the most promising officiate so I will win.

So yeah, i'm sitting here watching Titus and Indraian talk it looks like they are lovers fighting over some partner thing.  I should really pay attention to my surroundings more often or I would have seen Titus coming up to me… “Oh skrish” “Oh skrish is right Niki, what are you doing spying on General Indraian and me?” “Titus I wasn't spying I was merely doing as you taught me. To always find out what is going on, you said a great leader knows when something dangerous is going on with their people.” “ Oh my dear child, I know you far better than that. What have you all heard?” “ I have not heard anything but if your body language and recent behavior has been any indicator then something is going on and it's big. Am i correct in assuming so?” at this direct moment I might have said the wrong thing if Indraians words were anything to go by… “ You are a mere child you have no right in assuming anything, you are but a nosey little heathen that needs to be taught respect..” “ I apologize General Indraian I meant no disrespect, I was only curious to see what had be troubling my teacher.” “ As far as i can see you mean your words so i will not beat you today yongon gona now run along and go train with the rest of the nightbloods.” “ Thank you General Indraian, I appreciate your kindness. I also apologize to you Titus for interrupting your meeting with General Indraian..” and here comes Titus's wrath.. “Run along Niki you will be dealt with at a later time.” 

I can officially say i'm a dead goufa that's for sure… 


End file.
